The Rain King
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =January 10, 1999 |number =6ABX07 |dates =14 February - August 1999 |written =Jeffrey Bell |directed =Kim Manners |viewers=21.24 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =S.R. 819 |prev =Terms of Endearment |season =6 }} "'The Rain King'" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis A man in Kansas claims to be able to command the weather and appears to be the real deal. Summary On Valentine's Day in Kroner, Kansas, Sheila Fontaine and Daryl Mootz get into an argument. Fontaine had put their engagement news in the paper, but Mootz had wanted to keep it a secret for as long as the drought makes business poor. After the argument, Mootz goes for a drunken drive but crashes after heart-shaped hailstones wreck his car. Six months later, Mulder and Scully arrive in Kroner by request of the mayor. For several months a terrible drought has plagued the region. However, Mootz, now styling himself as "The Rain King", seems to have the power to control the weather. For a hefty sum, he is able to make it rain. Mulder and Scully obtain a client list and head to the local television station to talk to the weatherman, Holman Hardt. Hardt admits that while Mootz's talents are odd, he appears to truly have the power to control the weather. Mulder and Scully, both skeptical, attend one of Mootz's rituals. Despite their preconceived notions, Mulder and Scully witness Mootz bring rain to a dry farm. Mulder and Scully check into a motel, where a cow crashes through the roof of Mulder's room. After the incident, a tearful Sheila confesses that the cow might have been her fault. She admits that she's experienced a strange history of weather-related phenomena, and believes that she can unconsciously control the weather. Mulder assures her otherwise. During the conversation, Hardt over-hears that Mootz was drunk the night of the accident, and is relieved. Immediately, Mootz's rain powers seem to disappear. It is revealed that Holman Hardt is actually the one controlling the weather. All of the bizarre weather was the side-effect of his long-silent love for Sheila. He felt guilty that his weather-related problem caused Mootz to crash his car, so he would cause it to rain for Mootz. Once he realized Mootz had been drunk the night of the accident, however, he stopped. Unfortunately, Mulder begins to unintentionally attract Sheila, resulting in a massive thunderstorm that materializes due to the meteorologist's emotions. At the town's high school reunion, however, Hardt admits his love for Sheila, who accepts him. The storm stops, and Hardt and Sheila live happily ever after. References Kansas Background Information Goofs *At the reunion ball, it is possible to see the amputed foot of Deryl Mootz when he arrives at the gymnasium. Notes *There were a lot of mountains surrounding the airport Mulder and Scully landed at considering they were in northeast Kansas. *This episode's title may be a reference to Saul Bellow's novel "Henderson The Rain King". Allusions *Movie Allusion: Wizard of Oz During the reunion scene at the end of the movie there is a statue of a scarecrow. *Someone out there loves their Wizard of Oz. Not only did we have Triangle that had numerous references to the film, we now have an episode set in Kansas that has tornadoes and even Judy Garland singing Over the Rainbow (could be a soundalike I suppose but it's meant to be her). And the final scene with the baby looks out on a farm that has a suspiciously similar looking barn and set up to the black and white opening of the film. *We want to see the king. Said to the secretary by Mulder. This alludes to Elvis, which is in continuity to other episodes. Mulder believes Elvis to be alive and frequently mentions him. *I'll build the ark, you gather the animals. Said to Scully as the heavens have opened and rain and storms are threatening the reunion guests. An obvious, but very funny, reference to the biblical story of Noah, who was told by God to build an ark and take two of every animal with him as the floods rose. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Guest Starring * Victoria Jackson as Sheila Fontaine * Clayton Rohner as Daryl Mootz * David Manis as Holman Hardt * Dirk Blocker as Mayor Jim Gilmore * Francesca Ingrassia as Cindy Culpepper Co-Starring * Thom McFadden as Doctor * Dan Gifford as Local News Anchor * Sharron Madden as Motel Manager * Brian D. Johnson as Man * Sally Stevens as Radio Singer External Links * }} * * =Episode Navigation= Rain King, The Category:TXF Season 6 episodes Category:Monster of the Week episodes